El Final de una Fiesta
by Meredy Lestrange
Summary: Tercera y última parte de la trilogía. Mientras el equipo de House recibe un nuevo paciente que parece estar metido en asuntos turbios, Cuddy contrata a un nuevo abogado para el hospital que se enamora de Cameron. Hameron y Wilddy.
1. Carreras

Capítulo 1: Carreras.

**Once de septiembre del 2008, 23:54 p.m.**

**Las fiestas sin autorización no suelen acabar bien casi nunca, y aquella no iba a ser una excepción. Era la tercera vez que un vecino subía a quejarse del ruido de la música, y era la tercera vez que Ryan Saddler, el dueño del piso, le ignoraba. Tras la amenaza de denuncia del cuarto vecino, Saddler decidió apagar la música, pero la fiesta aún no acababa para él, y comenzó a proponer juegos cada vez más peligrosos.**

**Cuando uno de sus socios había conseguido esquivar el cuarto cuchillo, que quedó clavado en la pared, pasó el turno a Ryan mientras otro de sus compañeros apuntaba los puntos en una pequeña pizarra. Pero lo último que recuerda el dueño de la casa fue la imagen borrosa del techo de su apartamento y las voces y gritos de sus amigos, que se encontraban a su lado sin saber qué hacer. Solo pudo distinguir un par de frases como "Llamad al hospital", "¿Qué le pasa?" y "No tengo ni idea".**

**Doce de septiembre del 2008, 7:50 a.m.**

**Disfrutar de una buena carrera era una de las cosas que no se había podido permitir después de su luna de miel, estaba desentrenado y sentía como después de un par de minutos, sus piernas ya comenzaba a flaquear. "Es fácil, solo tienes que poner un pie delante del otro", le solía decir su ex entrenador personal cuando comenzó sus entrenamientos en el gimnasio, entrenamientos que había dejado hacía ya varios años. Se paró unos segundos para coger aire y estirar un poco las piernas, pero poco después volvió a retomar el ritmo, ya que no quería enfriarse. Y por mucho que le costase, debía volver a adaptarse a la rutina.**

**A pocos metros, la inmunóloga y alergóloga Alison Cameron se preparaba para iniciar su propio recorrido. Se ató los cordones fuertemente, pues una de las cosas que más odiaba era tener que pararse en mitad de su carrera para volver a atárselos; y estiró un poco las piernas para después ponerse a trotar a una velocidad bastante considerable. Ella había acostumbrado a correr en su cinta mientras veía la tele en el salón de su casa, pero después de sus últimas vacaciones en Miami, había comenzado a aprender a disfrutar del paisaje de los parques más bonitos.**

**El hombre miró a su alrededor y divisó a una muchacha de unos treinta años, algo bajita, pero bastante atractiva, y apartó la vista de inmediato, repitiéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez las palabras "No puedes, estás casado". Siendo sincero con sigo mismo, esas palabras las había tenido que repetir demasiadas veces en los últimos días de su vuelta al trabajo. Miró el reloj. Eran las ocho de la mañana y en media hora tenía que estar en su casa para poder llegar a tiempo al trabajo, así que aceleró el paso todo lo que su cuerpo le dejó. Finalmente, tuvo que optar por parar una vez más y sentarse a descansar. Miró su reloj otra vez. Llegaba tarde.**

**Cameron desenroscó la tapa de una botella de agua de medio litro y se bebió un buen trago del líquido, sin apenas aminorar su velocidad. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ese tipo de "acrobacias" que hacía sin derramar una sola gota de la bebida. Volvió la vista a su izquierda y pudo ver a un hombre de su misma edad, quizás un par de años mayor, sentado en un banco con la respiración agitada. Seguramente sería uno de los corredores "amateur" que se encontraba todas las mañanas que iba a correr a aquel parque. Claro que, dejando de lado los novatos, los demás corredores de allí eran realmente buenos... y rápidos. Eso no era una competición, pero se notaba que cada vez que un corredor adelantaba a otro, este se enfadaba y el asunto terminaba con una especie de "carrera" y con las dos personas totalmente sin aliento al minuto del recorrido. Pero ella no era ninguna de esas personas que se picaban por aquello. En realidad, no era de las personas a las que se la adelantaban fácilmente en su carrera matutina por el "Jersey Nature High Park".**

**Él se levantó del asiento y volvió a mirar a aquella mujer, quitando la vista una vez más. Negó con la cabeza y bebió el último trago de su botella de agua para retomar su camino a casa, esta vez andando, ya que su cuerpo no le dejaba volver a correr. Cada día que pasaba se arrepentía cada vez más de haberse casado tan pronto. Sentía como su mujer le arrastraba poco a poco a la rutina, y lo odiaba. Se fue hacia la salida del parque, observando como aquella extraña mujer se alejaba a una velocidad que ya le gustaría a él alcanzar algún día.**

**A los trece minutos de carrerilla, Cameron comenzó a aminorar la velocidad; consideraba que ya estaba bien por hoy. Se bebió lo que le quedaba de bebida y se dispuso a volver a su casa, a un trote más lento.**


	2. El matrimonio

**Capítulo 2: El Matrimonio.**

Cuando Alison llegó a su casa House seguía durmiendo, así que haciendo en menor ruido posible se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha. No pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde aquel viaje a Miami, y desde que House le pidió que viviesen juntos. Desde aquel día ella era más feliz de lo que nunca había soñado ser, desde aquel momento cada vez que cerraba los ojos les veía a ella y a House delante del altar, dando el "sí quiero". Para serse sincera, hacía varias semanas que esperaba que House le propusiese matrimonio, a pesar de que solo llevaban dos años saliendo. Pero, claro, quizás ese no era el tipo de cosas que haría él para demostrar su amor por alguien.

Se quitó todo el champú de la cabeza y se peinó un poco el pelo antes de salir de la ducha y ponerse su albornoz. Cuando llegó a la habitación, dispuesta a cambiarse, se encontró con que House se acababa de despertar, y la miraba sonriente desde la cama. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y gateó entre las sábanas hasta tumbarse a su lado y besarle.

Cameron: Buenos días.

House: ¿Qué tal la mañana?

Cameron: Genial. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

House: Bien, no mucho, aunque más que tú.

Greg le guiñó un ojo, se rieron los dos y Alison se levantó y fue hacia el armario para ponerse la ropa que llevaría aquel día al trabajo mientras House se intentaba despejar frotándose los ojos con las manos.

House: ¿Cuánto has dormido?

Cameron: Tres horas.

House sonrió.

House: Pobrecilla. Si quieres nos quedamos en la cama, puedo decirle a Cuddy que estamos cansados, o...

La inmunóloga, que se acababa de poner la ropa interior y el pantalón, se acercó a House y le interrumpió con un pequeño beso.

Cameron: No hace falta, cariño.

House se levantó y fue hacia el armario para ponerse la ropa él también.

House: Siempre me ha asombrado tu espíritu trabajador.

Cameron: Sabes... (Se puso la camisa y comenzó a abrocharse los botones) Sabes que no es eso. Simplemente que me parece pobre utilizar la misma excusa dos veces para faltar al trabajo. Ya nos costó que Cuddy se lo tragase la primera vez.

House, quien en ese momento también se estaba abrochando su propia camisa, le sonrió mientras se acordaba de los primeros meses después del viaje a Florida. Las primeras semanas habían estado llegando casi todos los días tarde (lo que a Cameron no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, pero más tarde House se encargaba de consolarla a su manera), y algún que otro día se quedaban en casa como dos adolescentes que hacían pellas para ir al cine.

Cuando ambos acabaron de vestirse, fueron a la cocina para tomar el desayuno. Pero no solo House fue mala influencia para Cameron, las últimas semanas ella también le había incitado a él a llegar a su hora, entre otras cosas para compensar a Cuddy de sus desapariciones furtivas.

En la cocina, Camero ya estaba preparando las tostadas, pero House colocó un envoltorio en el centro de la mesa redonda.

House: No hagas tostadas, hoy desayunamos otra cosa.

Cameron arqueó las cejas.

Cameron: Oh, vale.

Greg abrió el paquete y dejó ver una tarta igual a la que había comprado en su viaje a Miami.

Cameron: ¿Esa no es...?

House: ¡Sip! He pensado que podíamos celebrar que ya ha pasado un añazo desde nuestro viaje.

Cameron (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja): Me parece perfecto.

Abrió el cerrojo de la puerta principal intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, para no despertar a su mujer, pero el habitual chirrido de la puerta le hizo saber a ella que su marido ya había llegado. Se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras él dejaba las llaves encima de su escritorio.

Mujer: ¿Qué tal, cariño?

Hombre: Genial.

Hacía pocos meses que se habían casado, pero su situación sentimental era la equivalente a una pareja de más de veinte años de matrimonio. Su mujer llevaba tiempo reclamándole que no pasaban tiempo juntos, que no disfrutaban, que no hacían cosas para divertirse... ¡Pues claro! ¡Si es que él no quería hacerlas! Se tumbó en la cama encima de las sábanas, cogió su IPod, y puso la primera canción que apareció en la pantalla, mientras no podía dejar de pensar en aquello mujer que había visto por el parque. Se preguntaba si ella también se había fijado en él. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntarse nada, porque acababa de entrar a la habitación su mujer, con una tostada en la mano.

Mujer: ¿Te vienes a desayunar conmigo?

Tuvo que leerle los labios para comprenderla, ya que no tuvo ni la menor intención de quitarse los cascos para oírla.

Hombre: Ya he desayunado.

Mujer: Oh...

La mujer pareció bastante decepcionada, pero él no le dio importancia.

Mujer: ¿Te vienes a hacerme algo de compañía?

El hombre soltó un suspiro, del que por suerte su mujer no se percató, y apagó su IPod para después volver a dejarlo sobre la mesilla y acompañar a su mujer a la cocina. Mientras la miraba no podía comprender por qué ya no le gustaba. Era alta, guapa, con una bonita melena rubia y de ojos marrones claros. Era la mujer perfecta... pero no para él.

Mujer: ¿Quieres que te haga un café?

Él asintió sin mucho ánimo y se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa circular de la cocina mientras observaba a su mujer preparándole la infusión.

Hombre: Oye, cariño yo... ¿Te sigo gustando?

La mujer se dio vuelta sonriente para mirar a su marido.

Mujer: Por supuesto, mi amor.

Soltó una pequeña risita y volvió su vista al café otra vez.

Mujer: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Hombre: Oí que...

No sabía qué excusa inventarse.

Hombre: Un compañero de trabajo me dijo que la pareja se deterioraba tras la boda.

Mujer: Llevamos cinco meses casados, no le hemos dado tiempo a que se deteriore.

La mujer le sirvió el café ayudándose de un guante de cocina, paro no quemarse la mano, y lo puso encima de la mesa, frente a él.

Mujer: Ten cuidado que está caliente.

Hombre: ¿Sabías que aparentemente el amor solo puede durar hasta siete años?

Mujer: ¿A qué viene tanto interrogatorio?

Hombre: ¿Y que las relaciones a distancia están destinadas al fracaso? Sea cual sea la relación, se arruina a los pocos meses de la separación.

Su mujer se sentó en una de las sillas, a su lado, mientras degustaba su leche con chocolate.

Mujer: ¿Te pasa algo?

Hombre: No, es que he estado leyendo. En Internet hay publicados un par de capítulos de un libro que habla de un estudio sobre el amor.

Mujer: Pues no leas chorradas, cariño. Ese tipo de cosas te carcomen el cerebro.

La rubia se levantó de su silla y dejó su taza, ya vacía, en el fregadero.

Mujer: Tenemos que comprar un lavavajillas, que a veces me canso de lavar tanto a mano.

Pero él no contestó. Ni siquiera estaba escuchando. Su mente seguía en aquel parque, observando a aquella extraña mujer que por alguna razón no se le escapaba de la cabeza.

La particular y totalmente falsa sonrisa de la directora del hospital les saludó una vez más apenas pisaron el vestíbulo.

Cuddy: ¡Buenos días! ¿Sabéis que hora es?

House: Ilumíname.

Cuddy: Las nueve en punto. ¿Sabéis qué quiere decir?

Cameron: ¿Qué llegamos a nuestra hora?

Cuddy: ¡Exacto! Me alegra saber que comenzamos a entendernos.

House y Cameron consiguieron evadir inteligentemente a Cuddy tras coger los ascensores y se encaminaron hacia el despacho del nefrólogo, donde se encontraron con Foreman, leyendo una revista.

Foreman: Tenemos un caso.

House: ¿Dónde está el canguro lengualarga?

Foreman: En quirófano.

House: ¿Y quién le ha mandado ahí?

Foreman: Cuddy.

House: Joder, esta tía está más amargada que nunca desde que no folla.

Cameron se acababa de sentar al lado de Foreman cuando observó a su jefe con la intención de salir del despacho.

Cameron: ¿Dónde vas?

House: Al despacho de la pirata escoteabierto. Si cree que puede controlar a MIS empleados…

Cameron: No te pases, recuerda que ella sigue siendo tu jefa.

House: Sí mamá, tendré cuidado.

La oficina estaba más abarrotada que nunca; los empleados iban de acá para allá pegados a sus teléfonos móviles y las secretarias no paraban de llevar papeles y carpetas de una esquina a otra del recinto. El abogado se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia abajo. La vista desde el decimosexto piso era preciosa, pero una vez más su vértigo le hizo retroceder un par de pasos para no marearse.

Rita: Señor, aquí tiene los casos que le ha asignado el señor Navarro.

Tres carpetas cayeron en manos del abogado mientras su secretaria se despedía con cara de agobio extremo. Era evidente que después de las vacaciones todo el trabajo se había multiplicado por tres. Fue hacia su despacho y se alegró de encontrarse solo. Se sentó en su silla y abrió la primera carpeta. Era un divorcio solicitado por su cliente, el marido. Lo ojeó unos minutos y abrió la siguiente carpeta, que contenía el caso de otro divorcio, esta vez por parte de la mujer. Lo ojeó un par de segundos y lo apartó a un lado antes de coger el tercer y último caso. Se paró a pensar. Siempre había oído que después de las vacaciones muchos matrimonios se arruinaban, pero era la primera vez que lo vivía en carne propia. Ladeó la cabeza y se persuadió a sí mismo de que tenía que seguir con su trabajo. Al empezar a leer el tercer informe se alegró de que no fuese otro divorcio. Un médico había introducido en el cuerpo de un paciente, una medicina que sabía que no tenía nada que ver con su condición, y que por suerte no le causó ningún daño severo. Pero aparentemente el médico hizo que un subordinado suyo cargase con la culpa del fallo.

Hombre: Qué raro… ¿No tienen un abogado particular en este hospital?

Consultó el reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaba poco más de media hora para la reunión con aquel médico, así que cogió todo lo indispensable y salió de la oficina esquivando a sus compañeros.

Cuddy: Necesitaba un cirujano.

House: ¡Pues te buscas a otro! ¡Chase es mío!

Cuddy: ¿Te das cuenta de que parecemos un matrimonio divorciado luchando por la custodia de nuestro hijo?

House (con un tono muy exagerado): ¡El niño nunca te querrá! ¡Yo soy su figura paterna! ¡ME NECESIIIIIIIIIIIITA!

Cuddy frunció el ceño, aguantándose la risa.

Cuddy: En un par de horas le tendrás en tu despacho otra vez, pero hasta entonces…

House: Consíguete otro cirujano, tienes muchos.

Cuddy: No.

House: ¡Venga! Si no tienes ninguna razón para…

Cuddy: ¡Te he dicho que no! ¿Cuántas veces hay que repetirte a ti las cosas para que las entiendas?

House: Lo que te pasa es que estás de mal humor porque ya no tienes a nadie que te meta su…

Cuddy: No vayas por ahí, House, que no tienes ni idea.

House: Pero si uno de vosotros me lo contase, a lo mejor yo podría hablar conociendo todos los detalles.

¿Doctora Cuddy?

Los dos médicos dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta del despacho, donde un hombre de poco más de treinta años, media estatura y de pelo castaño y ojos de color marrón-verdoso les miraba bastante seguro de sí mismo.

Cuddy: ¿Señor Watling?

El abogado asintió levemente, con expresión seria.

Cuddy: House, este es Zac Watling, tu nuevo abogado.

House miró a Zac de arriba abajo y estrechó la mano que el abogado le tendió.

Zac: Buenos días doctor House.

House: Hola...

El nefrólogo no dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

Cuddy: House, vete a la sala de juntas que yo tengo que hablar unos minutos con el señor Watling.

House levantó una ceja y se fue del despacho sin decir otra palabra. Cuando Cuddy se cercioró de que su conversación ya era privada, volvió a posar su mirada sobre el abogado, pensando cómo le iba a decir lo que le quería proponer.

Cuddy: Señor Watling, he leído su currículum y me gustaría que comenzase a trabajar aquí.

Zac: ¿En el hospital?

Cuddy: Claro, estaría genial. Desgraciadamente, nuestro último abogado no se llevaba muy bien con los empleados.

Zac: ¿Y eso cómo fue?

Lisa soltó un suspiro.

Cuddy: En realidad no se llevaba nada bien con el doctor House, que ocupa un cuarenta por ciento de las demandas del hospital.

Zac: En ese caso no tendré ningún problema. Me encantaría venir a trabajar aquí.

Cuddy se sintió aliviada.

Cuddy: Entonces… Genial. Cuando acabe con el doctor House pásese por mi despacho para poder rellenar todos los papeles.

Era como si le hubiesen leído la mente. Llevaba meses queriendo cambiar de trabajo y de repente le había surgido uno de los más interesantes que le pudiese aparecer a un abogado. Sonrió de forma formal y salió del despacho tras despedirse de su futura jefa.


	3. La sangre de una familia

**Capítulo 3: La Sangre de una Familia.**

House: No me gusta este abogado.

Cuddy: Pues él me ha contado que todo ha ido genial.

Parecía que últimamente las paredes del vestíbulo del hospital habían sido testigos de todas y cada una de las discusiones del nefrólogo y su jefa.

House: Me da dolor de cabeza y voy a acabar haciéndome adicto a los calmantes.

Cuddy: Y eso sería una verdadera tragedia.

House: Ese tal Watling… No me convence.

Cuddy: ¡Es el primer abogado que te logra mantener a raya! Le he contratado.

House: ¡¿Qué has hecho qué?!

Cuddy: Así que te quedan dos opciones: llevarte bien con tu abogado… o no cometer más delitos. No es tan complicado, incluso tú deberías ser capaz de entenderlo.

A las dos de la tarde Zac Watling ya estaba de vuelta en su oficina en las afueras de la ciudad para recoger todas sus cosas. Se alegró de que su jefe no estuviese presente en el momento en el que él le dejó la carta de dimisión encima de su mesa y se dirigió a su despacho para recoger las pocas cosas que había desempaquetado después de la vuelta de sus vacaciones. Su partida no fue ni mucho menos trágica, ya que la mayoría de los empleados ni se relacionaban con él ni se dieron cuenta de que acababa de renunciar a su puesto de trabajo. La mayoría de los que le llegaban a conocer le consideraban una persona "peligrosa", mala influencia. Uno de sus hermanos había ingresado en la cárcel a los veintiún años, cuando Zac tenía tan solo diecisiete, y el otro era bastante conocido por ser un buen hacker informático. Su madre tampoco tenía fama de ser trigo limpio, y se rumoreaba que quizás más de uno de sus niños no era hijo de su marido. De cualquier modo, si la familia Lawrence Watling (con su origen en Inglaterra) era conocida por algo más que el dinero, era por la delincuencia y la falta de ética en sus miembros más cercanos. Una reputación que el abogado intentó cambiar en vano escogiendo una carrera más o menos respetable como era la de derecho. Pero su fama iba de mal en peor conforme intentaba limpiar su nombre y es que el asunto llegó a tal punto que prefirió adoptar el apellido "Watling" de su madre para que no se le relacionase directamente con los negocios sucios del empresario Jeffrey Lawrence, que en paz descanse.

El abogado cogió la primera salida a la derecha y se paró ante el semáforo. Aprovechó el tiempo para hacer una llamada telefónica de unos cincuenta segundos. Cuando acabó, el semáforo todavía seguía en rojo. Guardó el móvil en el salpicadero, rozando con su dedo índice el metal frío de su 9mm, objeto que le había dejado su padre de herencia antes de morir. El testamento indicaba que el resto de sus bienes materiales y dinero pasarían directamente a su esposa.

-Viejo cascarrabias egoísta- murmuró para sí.

Frenó de golpe al encontrarse con otro semáforo en rojo, el cual no había visto. Suspiró y se dijo que, dada su baja capacidad de concentración, sería mejor que mantuviese los cinco sentidos puestos en la carretera.

El nefrólogo se acercó a la pizarra blanca con su habitual cojera y un visible mal humor.

House: Venga, qué le pasa a este tío.

Foreman miró su historial mientras House se preparaba para apuntar los síntomas en la pizarra.

Foreman: Presenta visión borrosa, dolor de cabeza, alucinaciones y un poco de fiebre.

Cameron: Fiebre, eso significa infección... ¿Qué pasó con Chase?

Foreman: No creo que ese sea el problema principal. Algo más debe estar causando los otros síntomas. Probablemente sea un catarro.

House: Ponedle antibióticos y hacedle una resonancia. Tiene que ser neurológico.

Cameron: ¿Qué pasó con Chase?

House: Lo tendremos en unas horas. Vosotros id a hacer las pruebas.

Cuando los dos médicos llegaron a la habitación del paciente, Chase ya se encontraba suministrándole antibióticos.

Cameron: ¿Cómo has sabido qué…?

Chase: Fiebre - antibióticos. Acción – reacción.

Chase les sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

Chase: ¿Qué ha dicho House?

Foreman: Que le hagamos una resonancia.

El paciente, que estaba dormido, abrió los ojos poco a poco y se quedó boquiabierto mientras miraba expectante a los tres médicos, que dirigieron la vista hacia él al instante.

Chase: ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Ryan se quitó todas las vías y se puso de pie, al lado de la cama, dispuesto a irse de allí, pero se tuvo que sentar al sentirse algo mareado. Cameron fue a ayudarle inmediatamente.

Cameron: Siéntese, señor, es mejor que no se mueva de la cama.

Saddler: No, tengo… tengo que irme.

Chase: Necesito que nos responda a unas preguntas para poder ponernos en contacto con su familia.

Saddler: ¡No! No les avise, estaré bien.

Chase: Vale, pero de todas formas tiene usted que tumbarse.

El paciente volvió a su cama de mala gana y se preparó para el "batallón" de preguntas.

Chase: ¿Nombre completo?

Saddler: Ryan Saddler Van Erre.

Chase: ¿Nacionalidad?

Saddler: Irlandés de sangre italiana.

Chase le miró con el ceño fruncido e hizo una pausa para dejar de escribir.

Saddler: Usted ponga irlandés.

Chase: ¿Alguna enfermedad en algún miembro de la familia?

Saddler: Mi tatarabuelo murió de cáncer, su padre de tuberculosis, y mi tío murió tras un infarto. Los demás no han tenido nada más que resfriados.

Chase le volvió a mirar sorprendido.

Chase: ¿Cómo es que sabe el historial familiar de su tátara tatarabuelo?

Saddler: ¿Quiere volver a las preguntas rutinarias, por favor?

Chase ladeó la cabeza, algo ofendido, y siguió con el cuestionario.

Chase: ¿Algún familiar cercano que se pueda ocupar de usted si quedase incapacitado?

Saddler: Si me pasa algo ya se enterarán, téngalo por seguro.

Chase no se quería meter más en los asuntos de ese hombre, notaba que tenía algo sucio entre manos, así que volvió a las preguntas una vez más.

Chase: ¿Algún síntoma más además de fiebre, visión borrosa, dolor de cabeza y alucinaciones?

Saddler: ¿Entumecimiento en las piernas?

Chase: ¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación?

Saddler: Afirmación.

Chase anotó su última respuesta y se volvió hacia sus dos compañeros, que no se habían movido del sitio.

Chase: Todos los síntomas apuntan a que esto es neurológico. Llevémosle a resonancia.

Foreman y Cameron asintieron y los tres se pusieron a preparar todo para llevarle a hacer la prueba.

El su paseo por el hospital tuvo la oportunidad de fijarse en varias de las enfermeras, que aunque tenían buen cuerpo, no le llamaron demasiado la atención. Los primeros tres minutos tuvo algo de remordimiento, pero a los cuatro o cinco minutos se convenció de que ya tenía la conciencia demasiado sucia para preocuparse. Los médicos le sonreían y le felicitaban por su nuevo trabajo. Watling pensó que la gente allí era mucho más amable que en el bufete de abogados y se fijó también, en que en ese hospital las noticias volaban. En la mitad del pasillo de la segunda planta se cruzó con su jefa y le devolvió la sonrisa. "Dando una vuelta por el hospital, ¿eh?" A pesar de la frase y el guiño de ojos, la directora del hospital no pareció dispuesta a entablar una conversación, y ni se detuvo al decir la frase. Él la observó entrar en el ascensor y, cuando ella le miró, volvió a sonreírle. Su despiste provocó que Zac se chocase con un empleado del hospital, que soltó un pequeño grito de dolor y al que se le cayeron todos los papeles que llevaba encima.

Zac: Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. Soy nuevo, ¿sabe? Y todavía me estoy situando.

El abogado se apresuró a agacharse y a recoger todos los papeles. A pesar de la reputación de su familia parecía que él era un hombre de lo más educado. Levantó la vista para después encontrarse con unos ojos de color verde esmeralda, de un tono muy distinto al suyo.

Cameron: No se preocupe, le entiendo. Cuando fui nueva yo también me iba chocando con las paredes.

Él le entregó todos los papeles, ya de pie, y ella se limitó a sonreírle.

Cameron: ¿Le conozco?

Watling la miró de arriba abajo lo más disimuladamente que pudo. Esa mujer…

Zac: No… no estoy seguro.

La inmunóloga soltó una risita.

Cameron: Bueno, si se acuerda puede decirle a la recepcionista que me localice por el busca, soy la doctora Alison Cameron.

Zac: Yo me llamo Zac Watling.

Ella se despidió sin dejar de sonreír y él no pudo hacer nada más que otorgarle una tímida sonrisa mientras Cameron entraba en el despacho de House.

¿Zac?

El abogado se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos marrones claro.

David: ¡Zac!

Zac: ¿David?

David: ¡¡Zac!!

Los dos se rieron y se abrazaron con júbilo.

David: ¿Qué haces aquí, tío?

Zac: Trabajo aquí, ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces con traje y corbata? ¿Y ese acento raro que has cogido al hablar? No me digas que estás intentando imitar a papá…

David: ¡Por supuesto que no! Trabajo de asesor informático en una empresa en Londres, llevo viviendo más de dos años allí.

Zac: ¿Así es como llaman los pijos a los hackers?

Ambos se volvieron a reír.

David: Más o menos.

Zac: Oye, ¿y qué haces aquí?

David: Venía a saludar a un amigo que trabaja aquí.

Zac: ¿Cómo se llama?

David: No le conoces, se llama Victor Wentworth.

Zac: Ahh… Ni idea.

David: Oye, hermanito, te tengo que dejar que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Zac: Pásate por casa a saludar a mamá, que no hace más que hablar de ti.

Ese, sin duda, había sido uno de los días más raros de su vida. Había cambiado de trabajo de forma inesperada, había vuelto a ver a su hermano después de quince años y se había encontrado con una extraña mujer que no sabía por qué le atraía.


	4. Entre amigos no existen los secretos

Capítulo 4: Entre Amigos No Existen Los Secretos.

**Su móvil sonó por tercera vez en la tarde. Miró la pantalla para ver quién llamaba, aunque estaba bastante claro de quién quería hablar con él. El nombre de "Cuddy" apareció en la pantalla, acompañado por la melodía "Everybody dance now", de Bob Sinclair. Cortó la llamada para ver si la directora del hospital se enteraba de una vez de que no quería hablar con ella, justo antes de que la puerta de su despacho se abriese de un golpe.**

**House: ¡Willy! ¿Qué tal?**

**Wilson: Jodido.**

**House cerró la puerta y se sentó en el escritorio de Wilson y analizó unos segundos su comportamiento.**

**House: ¿Me vas a contar al final qué pasó?**

**Wilson suspiró.**

**House: Venga, yo siempre te cuento las cosas.**

**Wilson: Nos hemos separado, ¿vale?**

**House: Ya. Pero ¿por qué? Quiero decir… Un día le propusiste matrimonio y al siguiente ya ni os hablabais.**

**Wilson: Ese es un asunto entre Cuddy y yo.**

**House: Yo pensé que éramos amigos, Jimmy.**

**Lo cierto era que cuando House se proponía a dar pena, daba mucha pena. Se disponía a salir del despacho cuando Wilson se decidió a responder a su pregunta.**

**Wilson: Espera. … Yo… Aquel miércoles… Aquel miércoles le pedí a Cuddy que se casara conmigo. Me dijo que no, que no estaba preparada, pero no me enfadé mucho. A las tres horas o así me dijo que me invitaba a cenar en su casa. Y justo antes del postre me dijo que no quería que le hiciese daño, que estaba segura de que yo tenía una especie de problema con el matrimonio o no sé que ostias y que cuando me casase la iba a dejar de todas formas.**

**House: O sea que te dejó.**

**Wilson: Sí… Y yo la mandé a la mierda.**

**House: Bien hecho.**

**El oncólogo bajó la cabeza, algo nostálgico.**

**Wilson: La echo mucho de menos.**

**Un pie delante del otro, un pie delante del otro, primero la derecha y luego la izquierda… "Sí, claro, es muy fácil decirlo pero cuando llevas ya nueve minutos corriendo la frasecita comienza a joder un poquito", se dijo el abogado mientras daba otra vuelta al trote por el Jersey Nature High Park. La gente que paseaba por allí a menudo se daba la vuelta de repente para mirarle. Watling tardó bastante en averiguar por qué, y llegó a la conclusión de que sus jadeos eran demasiado sonoros. Aminoró la velocidad y se bebió un trago de agua, de la que buena parte cayó al suelo, mojándole todo el pecho. "Mierda". Se paró e hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para secarse un poco, pero desistió al pensar que en un par de minutos estaría empapado de sudor y retomó su carrera.**

**La música despertó a Gregory House de su sueño, pero no le importó demasiado. Se sentó en el bordillo de la cama y se tomó una vicodina.**

**Cameron: Hey… So you wanna play… ¡¡You see my game's on fire!! But we don't play the same game…**

**House entró a la cocina cojeando, sin su bastón. Se restregó los ojos con el dedo índice y se quedó mirando a su novia apoyado en el marco de la puerta.**

**Cameron: You see I'm ready for speeeeeeed, and neutral means nothing to me…**

**El nefrólogo observaba a Alison sonriendo, mientras ella cantaba y preparaba unos huevos fritos para desayunar. Le encantaba esa imagen.**

**Cameron: So if that's your desire, we'll get along famously… ¡But one thing, I'd like to lead!**

**Ahora ella estaba demasiado ocupada preparando un vaso de leche fría para ella, pero se detuvo un minuto para empezar a dar saltos al ritmo de la música.**

**Cameron: I light 'em up before the motor starts… I go so fast that I could never stooooop. Look out on the hood but you don't know what I got; I'm a moving violation, baby, Hot. Hot. ¡Hot! ¡¡Hot!!**

**House se acercó a ella lentamente, y Cameron pegó un pequeño grito al sentir las manos de su pareja en su cintura.**

**Cameron: ¡Madre, Greg! Me has asustado…**

**House: Me encanta cómo cantas.**

**Él le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y estrechó sus brazos para acercar la espalda de Cameron a su pecho.**

**House: Hoy no te has ido a correr.**

**Cameron: Iba a salir ahora, pero como me quedé dormida e iba a tardar más tiempo en llegar quería dejarte hecho el desayuno. Siento haberte despertado.**

**House: No pasa nada… pero sabes que a mí este tipo de desayunos no me van.**

**Cameron: Por favor, pero si tú serías capaz de desayunar un hamburguesa con patatas si te dejase.**

**House la soltó y se puso frente a ella, sonriendo.**

**House: Cómo me conoces…**

**Uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos... Cada seis pasos miraba a su alrededor para ver si veía a aquella mujer otra vez. Cuando vio a aquella doctora en el hospital, una punzada en el pecho le hizo sentir que ellas dos quizás sean la misma mujer. Esa mañana no había querido llevarse su IPod porque quería estar cien por cien atento para ver si aparecía esa Alison Cameron o quien fuese.**

**Salió de su portal y miró a los lados. Al final se decidió por irse por el camino más corto, ya que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo. Entró al parque por la salida cuatro y fue hacia el principio de su recorrido. A esa hora de la mañana no había más que corredores, así que eso le permitía correr con bastante libertad sin preocuparse de chocarse con nadie.**

**A su izquierda no había más que árboles, y a su derecha a la única persona que divisó fue a un corredor que pronto le superaría en velocidad y se iría alejando de él poco a poco. Volvió la vista hacia el otro lado una vez más, para observar que el viento también iba aumentando su velocidad, indicando que se avecinaba una de las primeras lluvias que despedirían el verano. Miró a su derecha otra vez y se paró en seco al notar que el corredor que le había adelantado le había dejado ver al otro lado del parque a la mujer a la que había estado observando toda la mañana anterior. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr al lado contrario para poder alcanzar a la chica por detrás, sin que resultase demasiado cantoso.**

"**Oh boy you're looking like you like what you see…" Trotaba a un paso bastante lento comparado con cómo le gustaba correr a ella, pero no quería comenzar su carrera cansándose demasiado. Subió un poco el volumen de la música. "…won't you come over and check upon it, watch him while he check upon it…" Miró para los lados y se extrañó al no ver a ningún corredor más. Al frente, sin embargo, podía vislumbrar varias figures siguiendo el mismo ritmo que ella. Instintivamente dirigió la vista hacia atrás y abrió mucho los ojos al ver a un hombre acercándose a ella a una velocidad vertiginosa. "Ese tío sí que tiene práctica", pensó. Pero se acercaba cada vez más rápido, demasiado rápido. Ella también aumentó su velocidad. ¿La estarían persiguiendo?**

**¿Por qué esa mujer corría cada vez más deprisa? ¡Le había costado mucho alcanzarla como para que se pusiese a jugar a las carreritas! Él la imitó y corrió algo más rápido, pero aunque ya le había vuelto a coger el tranquillo a eso de correr por las mañanas, no estaba ni mucho menos preparado para aguantar mucho tiempo a esa velocidad. De repente pensó: "¿Estará pensando que voy tras ella?**

**¿Por qué habrá aumentado él también su velocidad? Cada vez estaba más convencida de que ese hombre iba a por ella, así que hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para ir aún más rápido; y de repente, las figuras diminutas de los corredores que había visto antes en frente suya, ya no le parecían tan pequeñas. Se estaba acercando a ellos bastante rápido y algunos ya se habían girado para mirarla. O mejor dicho, para mirarles a ella y al hombre que tenía detrás.**

**Zac miró a su alrededor y se fijó en que mucha gente les estaban mirando, seguramente porque pensarían que eso era una especie de persecución. Y de hecho, si ambos no llevasen chándal, algún policía de por ahí se hubiese unido a la carrera pensando que él era un poli que quería coger a una ladrona. Aminoró la velocidad. Ya no podía más.**

**Zac: ¡¡¡¡Eh, tú!!!!**

**Cameron se dio vuelta y se asustó, y fue aún más rápido si cabe.**

**Zac: ¡¡¡Tú!!! ¡Espera! … ¡¡Alison!!**

**¿Cómo diablos sabía ese tío su nombre? Empezó a pensar que no duraría muchos segundos más a esa velocidad, y la fue reduciendo hasta parar. Después de casi un minuto miró a su perseguidor, y se sorprendió mucho al ver que era aquel abogado del hospital. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah si! ¡Zac Watling!**

**Cameron: ¿Señor Watling?**

**Zac le tuvo que hablar entre jadeos de cansancio.**

**Zac: ¿Se acuerda de mí? Es que la vi y… quería saludarla.**

**Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido, sin saber muy bien qué decir.**

**Cameron: ¿Quiere que nos sentemos y charlemos?**

**Watling asintió, demasiado cansado para hablar.**

"**¡Everybody dance now!**

**Don't know what's on your mind **

**Yuh come fi have a good time **

**Me waan yuh wine your waistline **

**Me waan yuh shake your behind **

**I'm in a dancing mood **

**Gyal and I'm feeling good **

**This is my favourite tune **

**Put on your dancing shoes…"**

**El oncólogo le dio a "rechazar" una vez más, no quería oír sus disculpas. De todas formas, le iba a dar exactamente igual lo que le dijese. Él lo había pensado; durante unos segundos había creído que esa era la mujer de su vida. Pero por cuarta vez parecía que se había equivocado. Sus sentimientos hacia Lisa Cuddy no habían cambiado, pero la actitud hacia ella ya no era la misma. Por supuesto él la deseaba tanto como antes, y por primera vez después de haber sido tantos años la conciencia de House, ahora necesitaba que alguien le aconsejase a él.**

**Wilson oyó unos golpes sobre la puerta de su despacho.**

**Wilson: Pase.**

**La puerta se abrió de golpe y una niña de pelo castaño y ojos marrones apareció súbitamente del pasillo.**

**April: ¡¡Tito James!!**

**Wilson intentó cambiar de expresión y sonreír. Se levantó y abrazó a su sobrita.**

**Wilson: ¿Qué tal, A?**

**April: Muy bien.**

**Wilson: ¿Has venido con mamá?**

**Una mujer cerca de la edad de Wilson se asomó al despacho, atrayendo la mirada de Wilson. Sus ojos y pelo marrones, igual que los de la niña, y su cara perfilada no dejaba lugar a la duda de que esa mujer era la hermana pequeña de James Wilson.**

**Wilson: ¿Qué tal?**

**El oncólogo se acercó para abrazar a su hermana.**

**Ada: Bien. ¿Tú qué tal?**

**Wilson: Tirando.**

**Ada: ¿Qué tal tu mujer? ¿Cómo se llamaba…?**

**Wilson: Ni te molestes en acordarte, nos hemos divorciado.**

**Ada: Ah… Lo siento.**

**Wilson: No pasa nada.**

**April: ¿Luego vas a poder llevarme por ahí, James? Es que… Ya sabes que quiero estudiar medicina como tú. Me gustaría dar una vuelta por el hospital.**

**Wilson rodeó a su sobrita por los hombros.**

**Wilson: Por supuesto.**

**Ada: No le enseñes nada demasiado fuerte para su edad, ¿vale, James?**

**Wilson: No pasa nad…**

**April: ¡Mamá! ¡No soy una niña, tengo ya quince años!**

**Ada: ¡Catorce!**

**April: Por muy pequeña que me hagas tú no te harás más joven.**

**Wilson se rió disimuladamente y su hermana abandonó la habitación con un suspiro.**

**Zac: ¿Y desde hace cuánto que trabajas con el doctor House?**

**Cameron: Casi cinco años.**

**Zac: No me puedo creer que una persona pueda convivir día a día con ese hombre tanto tiempo.**

**Cameron: Pues créetelo. Si en el fondo tampoco es tan terrible…**

**Zac: Pues sigo sin creérmelo. Y no solo lo digo yo: todo el hospital lo dice.**

**Cameron: Será porque no le conocen bien.**

**Zac: ¿Tan bien le conoces tú?**

**Era una pregunta bastante descarada, sí, pero la única que se le ocurrió al abogado. Alison se quedó algo noqueada por lo directo de la pregunta, pero de todas formas respondió.**

**Cameron: Lo suficiente como para decir que en el fondo es una de las mejores personas que he conocido.**

**A Watling eso le bastó para saber que ella y su jefe habían compartido en algún momento (o compartían actualmente) una relación algo más íntima que la de jefe-empleada. Por un momento el silencio entre los dos se hizo casi insoportable para ambos.**

**Cameron: ¿Ya has trabajado con él?**

**Zac: ¿Con quién? ¿Con House?**

**La inmunóloga asintió.**

**Zac: Sí, ayer… La verdad es que nos fue bastante bien, creía que iba a ser peor.**

**Cameron: Es difícil caerle bien a House.**

**Zac: No creo que le haya caído muy bien precisamente.**

**La inmunóloga se rió preguntándose por qué ese hombre se había interesado tanto en ella, y sobre todo por qué se había comportado de forma tan sospechosa durante la "persecución". Pero decidió que eso ya le daba igual, si algo raro pasaba, estaba segura de que ese no era el momento para averiguarlo.**

**Él, por su parte, se quedaba embobado mirando a aquella mujer, que cada vez le parecía más interesante y atractiva, y cada vez maldecía cada vez más el hecho de que estuviese casado. Le encantaba su sonrisa, sus ojos, su boca, sus gestos… No sabía por qué pero en apenas dos días de vista y cinco minutos de conversación se había enamorado por completo de una mujer que apenas conocía.**

**El resto del día transcurrió con bastante normalidad. House le hizo unas diez pruebas al paciente antes e darse cuenta de que definitivamente el problema no era neurológico y Cuddy le ponía pegas para todas y cada una de las pruebas. Mientras la directora del hospital intentaba hablar con Wilson a toda costa, él hacía todo lo posible por evitarla; y por suerte funcionó: no la vio en todo el día. Cuando llegó la hora de acabar el turno, Zac no perdió la oportunidad de despedirse de su "enamorada", pero con tanta mala suerte que House pudo presenciar la escena con su particular mirada de recelo. Vio cómo él la sonreía con una expresión demasiado… rara. Cada vez le gustaba menos ese tío. ¿De qué conocía a Cameron? ¿Por qué diablos tenía tanta confianza con ella? Como le volviese a ver acercándose a ella, debería plantearse darle un par de lecciones sobre no tocar a las mujeres de otros.**


	5. Dos besos

**Capítulo 5: Dos Besos.**

Cuando House y Cameron entraron al vestíbulo del hospital, alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, se volvieron a encontrar con la directora que, una vez más, tenía pinta de que estaba allí esperándoles.

House: De verdad, Cuddy, ¿para qué quieres un despacho si te pasas la vida por aquí al lado de la puerta de entrada?

Cuddy: Llegáis tarde.

House: Dos minutos tarde, ¿nos vas a echar la bronca por eso?

Lisa no contestó.

Cameron: ¿Qué tal está el paciente?

House: Fíjate cómo tu empleada intenta cambiar de tema para que no te sientas incómoda. Obviamente estabas aquí porque no tenías nada más que hacer… porque ya no tienes vida privada… porque rechazaste tu última oportunidad de…

Cameron: ¡House!

Cuddy parecía realmente enfadada.

Cuddy: En realidad estaba aquí esperándoos porque vuestro paciente… mejor dicho, TÚ paciente, House, ha sufrido una parada cardiaca durante la noche y después de estabilizarle cayó en coma.

La directora le entregó un par de papeles al nefrólogo y llamó al ascensor justo antes de dar media vuelta e irse hacia su despacho.

House: Vaya humor…

Cuando House y Cameron llegaron al despacho, Chase y Foreman ya habían comenzado a discutir el diagnóstico. El nefrólogo se acercó a Eric y le quitó el rotulador para escribir él en la pizarra blanca. Cameron se sentó en una silla junto a Chase.

House: Hemos descartado las infecciones, problemas neurológicos, y enfermedades ambientales. ¿Qué nos queda?

Cameron: Autoinmune.

Chase: Intoxicación por metales pesados.

Cameron: También podría ser alergia.

Foreman: No creo que fuese una alergia, sino hubiese mejorado con su estancia aquí.

House: A menos que lo que hubiese causado la alergia siga en contacto con el paciente.

Foreman: ¡Oh, venga es ridículo! No hay nada que siga estando en contacto con el paciente.

Chase: A menos que esté dentro de él.

House: Hacedle un escáner.

Foreman: ¡Ya le hicimos una resonancia y no había nada!

House: Pues yo quiero un escáner.

Foreman: Creo que deberíamos barajar otras posibilidades para…

House: Genial, entonces pedid escáner y pruebas para intoxicación por plomo y hierro. ¿Contento?

House: ¿¡Qué diablos pasa aquí!?

Chase: No se quiere hacer las pruebas.

En la habitación del paciente, Ryan Saddler se encontraba sentado en la cama, con expresión turbada y negándose una y otra vez a recibir cualquier tipo de tratamiento.

House: Mire hombre de Dios, yo no le quiero dar ningún tratamiento, mi única intención es saber qué le pasa.

Ryan: Me da igual, usted no me toca.

House: Otro error. No quiero tocarle, quiero diagnosticarle.

Ryan: ¡Que no me da la gana, coño!

Saddler se levantó con la clara intención de salir de la habitación, pero House le cerró el paso con su bastón.

House: Ahora le diré lo que hará: se volverá a tumbar en la cama, se quedará calladito, le drogaremos y después de un par de horas se levantará como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ryan: ¡Qué no, leñe!

Saddler empujó a House, pero él tumbó al paciente en la cama de un fuerte bastonazo en el estómago.

House: Atadle y hacedle las pruebas. Estos pacientes llegan a ser de un pesado…

Cuando el abogado entró al coche se dio cuenta de dos cosas: que el asiento del acompañante de delante estaba echado hacia atrás, y que la guantera estaba abierta. Entró al coche y se sentó para poder examinarlo mejor. Se preguntó si la última vez había dejado eso así como estaba, y aunque le extrañaba mucho decidió dejarlo estar y arrancar el coche para ir a trabajar. Cerró la guantera y metió primera. Ya llegaba tarde.

Cuando las enfermeras terminaron de atar a Saddler Van Erre, Foreman, Chase y Cameron se fueron a preparar las pruebas. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos se dieron cuenta de que, entre otras cosas, en el hospital había más gente de lo habitual: hombres con traje y corbata y ejecutivas de chaqueta y falda hasta las rodillas.

Chase: ¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí?

Cameron: Vete tú a saber.

Chase: Pero es que es raro, raro, raro.

Cameron miró hacia los lados. Chase tenía toda la razón.

Foreman: Probablemente sean del ministerio de sanidad. Alguna especie de control.

Chase: ¿¡El ministerio de sanidad!?

El intensivista giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, aterrado, tal vez con miedo de volver a encontrarse con aquel diputado llamado Sean Stobbart, que años atrás le había estado persiguiendo y acosando.

Cameron: Me dijeron que echaron a Stobbart.

Chase suspiró aliviado.

Chase (sarcástico): ¿Por qué sería?

Cameron: Me han dicho que intentó seducir a uno de los abogados que trabajaban allí.

Foreman: ¿Cómo demonios te enteras tú siempre de todo?

Cameron: Me lo contó el nuevo abogado del hospital.

Chase: ¿?

Cameron: Es que vive en mi barrio.

Chase: Ahh… ¿Es nuevo?

Cameron asintió, pero sin especificar demasiado. No tenía ganas de explicarle toda la historia a nadie, y mucho menos a Chase. Afortunadamente, después de tantos meses después de aquel "incidente" que tuvieron los dos, y en el que involucraron a la experta en arte Annette Raines y al nefrólogo Gregory House, ellos dos consiguieron llevarse relativamente bien. En medio del pasillo se cruzó una chica de media estatura, pelo rubio y ojos marrones clarito, con un aire de superioridad. Chase la miró, apartó la vista, y la volvió a mirar. No podía creer que su ex "novia", Annette Raines, hubiese vuelto a su vida. Se paró en seco y se dio media vuelta, décimas de segundo antes de que la chica le llamase.

Annette: Doctor Chase.

Tanto Cameron como Foreman se encontraban algo desorientados, pero a la inmunóloga no le costó mucho situarse. Raines se acercó al intensivista y le miró con la barbilla en alto, con el mismo aire fanfarrón con el que la había visto.

Annette: ¿Qué tal?

Chase: Bien… supongo.

Robert no estaba muy seguro si ella le había perdonado.

Chase: ¿Qué tal tú por aquí?

Annette: Fui contratada por una empresa de accionistas inglesas para asesorarles en inversiones artísticas.

Chase: Qué… interesante.

Durante unos segundos se hizo una pausa en la conversación, que interrumpió otro hombre vestido con chaqueta y corbata, algo más alto que Chase, y que cogió del brazo a Annette y lo entrelazó con el suyo. Robert arqueó las cejas.

Pablo: ¿Qué tal, viejo amigo?

Chase: Pablo… qué… qué sorpresa.

Su amigo emitía una sonrisa demasiado falsa como para creérsela.

Pablo: ¿A qué no sabes qué? ¡Anne y yo estamos saliendo!

Chase: Pues… genial.

Chase no sabía por qué Pablo, su mejor amigo, alardeaba tanto de su relación con una persona que al intensivista ni le iba ni le venía. Quizás Annette lo hacía para darle celos… Si ese era su propósito, sinceramente, no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Chase: Ehh… Lo siento pero es que tenemos que hacer unas pruebas y… llevamos prisa.

Pablo: Oh, vale… Bien. Nos vemos luego entonces.

Los tres médicos se alejaron de la pareja con paso firme, dejándoles a los dos con una expresión de satisfacción. Se notaba que no habían conseguido lo que querían, fuese lo que fuese.

Cerró la puerta del coche de un golpe, todavía preguntándose si había algún motivo por el que debería estar realmente preocupado. Miró alrededor. No había nadie. Evidentemente, estaba todo el mundo ya trabajando, así que decidió ponerse en marcha. Al entrar por la puerta principal, dirigió la vista instintivamente en dirección al despacho de Cuddy y se alegró al ver que ella estaba demasiado ocupada en sus papeles como para darse cuenta de que él había llegado casi dos horas tarde. Fue directamente a su despacho, fijándose una vez más en las sonrisas que le dedicaban las enfermeras del hospital. Nunca se había parado a mirarse en un espejo realmente, y hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que, hablando claro, él era un hombre muy atractivo. Aunque claro, si se empezaba a comparar con su hermano pequeño David, sabía que quedaría bastante por debajo. Fue increíble como, una vez más, y otra vez debido a sus distracciones observando a las enfermeras del lugar, se chocó con un empleado del hospital.

Zac: Madre mía, lo siento, es que iba distraído y…

Cameron: Ahora ya no te sirve la excusa de ser nuevo.

Alison levantó los papeles que se le habían caído y miró a Watling con una amplia sonrisa. Él no pudo tartamudear un poco al hablar.

Zac: Lo siento… Madre mía, siempre me choco contigo, yo no sé que hago…

Cameron: Será una especie de… ¿Imán?

Se hizo una pausa.

Cameron: Vaya chorrada que acabo de decir.

El ambiente se relajó con las risas de Watling y Cameron. "Menos mal", pensó él, "Ya estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso".

Y sin más palabras, Cameron se despidió alegando que tenía mucha prisa y se fue hacia el despacho de su pareja, quien muy disimuladamente, había visto toda la escenita desde su chaise-long. Tal vez estaba imaginándose cosas, pero no le gustaba la forma en la que su novia miraba al abogado. Y mucho menos la forma en la que él le mira a ella siempre que la ve. Cuando tuviese tiempo, tendría que empezar a plantearse tener algunas palabras con ese tal Watling.

Cuando Cameron se le acercó con los resultados de las pruebas él se puso de pie y dejó que la inmunóloga le diera su opinión sobre los análisis.

Cameron: No es intoxicación por metales pesados. Hierro, cobre, plata y plomo negativos. Chase y Foreman le están haciendo el escáner.

House: Ya se lo había dicho yo a Chase… Menudo ignorante.

Cameron: Ya te podrás burlar de él todo lo que quieras cuando venga con que el escáner da positivo.

Pero en ese momento, Chase y Foreman entraron a la sala sin ningún resultado de ninguna prueba en las manos. House les preguntó qué pasaba con la mirada.

Chase: Cuddy no nos ha dejado hacer las pruebas.

Cuddy se levantó de su silla y dejó los papeles encima de su mesa al ver a House acercándose a su despacho dando zancadas. Cuando abrió la puerta, la directora ya estaba cogiendo aire para replicarle.

Cuddy: No funciona el escáner.

House: Claro, y yo conseguí la semana pasada el récord de los mil metros a patapalo, ¿no? ¡Venga por favor! Si hace tan solo una hora ha sido usada por una tal…

House se asoma a los papeles de Cuddy y sacó un folio de una carpeta, de donde leyó el nombre de un médico.

House: Victor Wentworth, endocrinólogo. ¡Anda, mira, como tú!

Cuddy: No voy a permitir que le hagas a tus pacientes pruebas totalmente inútiles.

House: ¿Inútiles? ¡Esto es increíble!

Cuddy: ¡No le puedes hacer un escáner a un paciente al que se le ha hecho una resonancia que no ha revelado ninguna anomalía! 

House: ¿Ahora se me va a prohibir diagnosticar pacientes?

Cuddy: No hay nada que se pueda detectar con el escáner que no se pueda detectar en la resonancia.

House: Algunas causas subyacentes…

Cuddy: No de tipo neurológico. Y lo sabes.

House suspiró.

House: ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer para que me dejes trabajar en paz?

La directora se le acercó lentamente, hasta estar a pocos metros del nefrólogo, y le miró a los ojos.

Cuddy: Hasta ahora has hecho siempre lo que te ha dado la gana, pero esto se acabó. Estoy harta que te pases por donde te da la gana todo lo que te digo. A partir de ahora estaré informada de todas las pruebas que hagas y todos los diagnósticos que barajes.

House: ¡No me puedes tener como un esclavo solo porque me odies! Solo porque hayas dejado escapar al que sabes que es el hombre de tu vida…

Un tierno beso cayó al nefrólogo. Él no le respondió, pero tampoco quiso rechazarla. Era una sensación extraña. Por una parte quería separarla inmediatamente, pero por otra aquel beso no le molestaba. Por suerte, Cuddy no tardó en terminar con el beso. Un silencio incómodo inundó la sala al tiempo que sus miradas se cruzaban. Ninguna de ellas expresaba indiferencia hacia aquel asunto.

Cameron: Está tardando mucho, ¿no?

Chase: Déjale.

Foreman: Lo más probable es que hayan acabado tirándose los papeles a la cabeza.

Cameron: Mejor voy a ver si ha surgido algún problema.

Cameron abandonó el despacho y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, cuando una vez más se cruzó con Zac Watling, al que le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

Zac: Alison.

La inmunóloga no tenía mayor intención de hablar, pero de todas formas no ocultó su sonrisa y se volvió para hablar con el abogado.

Zac: ¿Puedo hablar un minuto contigo?

Cameron: Oh… Claro, pero llevo un poco de prisa.

Watling condujo a una perpleja Cameron hacia una de las habitaciones vacías de la planta y cerró la puerta.

Cameron: Zac, te pasa… ¿Te pasa algo?

Zac: Te quiero.

Alison no contestó.

Zac: Mucho. Me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi. No te diría esto si no estuviese totalmente seguro de que no puedo estar ni un minuto sin pensar en ti.

Cameron: Vaya… Este chico si que es directo…

Zac: Bueno, y… ¿No dices nada?

Cameron: Estás casado.

Zac levantó una ceja y Cameron se sentó en la cama, haciéndole señas al abogado para que se sentase a su lado.

Cameron: Mira, tú… No me desagradas del todo, y me caes muy bien, pero estás casado y yo tengo pareja. Y yo a House le quiero mucho. Lo siento… de verdad.

Zac dirigió su vista al suelo.

Zac: Ya lo sé solo es que… Te lo tenía que decir.

Cameron le sonrió tímidamente y el abogado la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa. No sabía por qué se lo había dicho de una forma tan directa, pero sentía que tenía que declararse. Tal vez todavía quedaba una oportunidad… Ese viejo cascarrabias no le iba a quitar a Cameron. Atractiva, inteligente, simpática, ordenada, joven… Tenía todas las cualidades de una mujer perfecta. House era viejo, borde, feo y cojo. No le veía la relación. Él, en cambio, era atractivo e inteligente. Con el mismo color de ojos y el mismo color de pelo. ¡Hacían la pareja perfecta!

No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo se habían quedado mirando, pero Zac sabía que no se podía quedar allí para siempre, y sin siquiera pensarlo, la besó.


	6. Solo como amigos

**Capítulo 6: Solo Como Amigos.**

Cuando se levantó a las cuatro de la mañana por tercera vez en la noche, se resignó y se levantó para ir hacia la cocina a beber un vaso de leche. En su camino le dirigió una tímida mirada a la puerta principal del apartamento, y la apartó pensando que en esa mañana ni se le pasaba por la cabeza ir al Nature High Park. Y aunque sabía que finalmente iba a acabar viéndole en el trabajo, aún no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Abrió la nevera y sacó un cartón de leche que dejó encima de la mesa de la cocina y volvió a mirar la puerta. Pensó en la tarde anterior y no podía evitar sentir como si le hubiese puesto los cuernos a su pareja. "No", se dijo. "Tú no has hecho nada malo. Ha sido él el que se ha lanzado". Pero podría haber evitado el beso, le podría haber pegado una ostia justo en el momento que sentía los labios de Zac Watling sobre los suyos, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo. Se sentó en la silla más cercana y recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo se atrevería a mirar a House a la cara después de aquello? ¿Cómo iba a afrontar el día a día en el trabajo? Cameron solo deseó no ver a Watling durante todo el día, y mientras recordaba ese momento, que deseaba que no hubiese pasado nunca, se fue quedando poco a poco dormida.

Abrió un ojo muy despacio y miró a su derecha. ¿Dónde estaba Cameron? Se levantó de la cama, cogió su bote de analgésicos y se tomó una vicodina antes de ir hacia el salón. No había ni rastro de ella. Sobre una de las mesillas cerca del sofá se pudo fijar en la hora: las diez y cuarto de la mañana; se suponía que tenía que haber llegado al hospital a las nueve menos cinco. Ignoró por completo su último pensamiento y se dirigió a la cocina, pero allí tampoco estaba su novia.

House: ¡Alison!

No obtuvo respuesta.

House: ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Aunque acababa de llegar el otoño, Cameron pudo sentir la brisa de una de las típicas mañanas invernales al salir a la calle. Y a pesar de que llevaba una chaqueta bastante abrigada y se acababa de poner una bufanda, tuvo que buscar sus guantes y ponérselos para comenzar a sentir algo de calor. Miró hacia los lados, como siempre solía hacer al salir de su casa, y se dirigió hacia el Nature High Park.

Después de haberse pasado media hora buscando una camisa, House se fue a desayunar. Se preparó un rápido café, que se bebió mientras tostaba la rodaja de pan que se iba a comer, y después de acabar su desayuno volvió al salón para coger su reloj de muñeca y mirar la hora. Ya eran casi las once y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había pasado a Cameron. ¿Por qué se había ido sin él? Prefería no llenarse la cabeza de pájaros, sobre todo porque consideraba que ya tenía bastantes problemas en la mente. Por ejemplo, el beso que le había dado Cuddy, y sobre todo lo que ella le había dicho después. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar todo a él? No le solían afectar mucho las cosas, pero últimamente su vida privada se había convertido en poco menos que un culebrón al estilo de "Pasión de Gavilanes", y eso sí que le daba que pensar. Cogió su chaqueta y salió del apartamento.

Cuando llegó al parque sintió la extraña sensación de que esa mañana había muchos menos corredores que todos los días. Se acercó a un banco que había por allí cerca y se sentó a esperar. Quizás él no apareciese por ahí, al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía pensado ir tampoco, pero mantuvo la fe en que Watling hubiese pensado lo mismo que ella. House, Watling. Watling, House. ¡House! ¿Cómo podía siquiera dudar de una cosa tan obvia? ¡House era el único hombre de su vida! Y ningún chaval por el hecho de ser joven, inteligente y guapo iba a cambiar eso. Lo sentía mucho por Zac, pero era la verdad.

No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que finalmente apareció corriendo, como todas las mañanas, con sus pantalones cortos y su camiseta de Niké. Cameron se levantó para saludarle, y él redujo la velocidad hasta pararse a su lado.

Cameron: Hola.

Zac: Hola.

Cameron: ¿No tienes frío?

El abogado negó con la cabeza.

Cameron: ¿Nos sentamos?

Zac se sentó en el banco poco antes que la inmunóloga.

Cameron: Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Zac: No hay nada de qué hablar. Yo te quiero, tú no. Ya está. Creo que lo has dejado bastante claro.

Alison iba a hablar, pero Watling la cortó.

Zac: Y no estoy enfadado, para nada. Lo que me tiene algo confuso es el hecho de que tu me correspondieses al beso de ayer.

Cameron tuvo que pensar su respuesta antes de hablar.

Cameron: No… no sé lo que me pasó.

Zac: Claro… Mira, Alison, no tienes por qué disculparte. Te conozco desde hace tan solo unos días y estoy completamente enamorado de ti y te lo tenía que decir. Tú no compartes ese sentimiento pero sin embargo me seguiste el juego. Estoy seguro de que no quieres hacer daño a nadie, así que yo creo que lo mejor es dejar las cosas como estaban.

Cameron: ¿Y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

Zac negó con la cabeza otra vez.

Zac: No me has entendido. Una cosa es dejar las cosas como estaban y otra es hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Cameron: Creo que ya lo voy pillando. Así que… ¿Amigos, no?

Zac sonrió.

Zac: Claro.

Cuddy: ¿Y Cameron?

House: ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que entre un día al vestíbulo y no me encuentre contigo acosándome?

Cuddy: Llegas tarde, pero como eso ya es algo normal, lo que más me extraña es que vengas sin Cameron.

House: Tranquila, no nos hemos peleado y seguimos juntos y felices. Lo siento por ti pero sigo con el cartel de "ocupado".

Lisa pareció haberse ofendido un poco con el comentario.

Cuddy: Y yo me alegro por ti. ¿Dónde está?

House: Y yo qué sé. No soy su padre.

El nefrólogo entró en uno de los ascensores y lo cerró antes de que su jefa pudiese decir una palabra más. Cuando llegó a la primera planta se dirigió directamente al despacho de su amigo.

Wilson: Has batido tu récord. Es la primera vez que llegas tan tarde.

House entró al despacho y cerró la puerta tras él.

House: ¿Me vas a dar una medalla o algo así?

Wilson: Acabo de encargar un diploma.

House: Qué amable. ¿A qué no sabes lo que hizo Cuddy ayer?

El oncólogo levantó la vista de los papeles para mirar a House, muy interesado.

House: Fui a quejarme a su despacho y en lugar de decirme nada se acercó a mí y me besó.

Wilson no hizo más que reírse.

House: ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!

Wilson volvió a su expresión seria.

Wilson: ¿En serio esperas que te crea? De todas formas, si fuese así, ¿para qué me lo cuentas? ¿Quieres que me derrumbe y llore? ¿Cuál es tu intención?

House: Mi intención es contarte sus razones por las que hizo eso.

Wilson volvió a poner atención en su amigo.

House: Me dijo que me quería.

Wilson: Bien por ti.

House: Y yo le dije que no era verdad.

James arqueó las cejas.

House: Y finalmente me confesó que estaba hecha un lío y que necesitaba hablar contigo pero no le cogías el teléfono.

Wilson: Me manda ella a la mierda y yo soy el malo de la película… Curioso…

House: Me dijo que te quería, pero tenía mucho miedo a que la dejases con el corazón roto.

Wilson: Muy lógico.

House: Mira, a mi me resbala tu felicidad o la de ella, pero no me gusta que mi jefa me acose ni que mi único amigo se sienta tan desgraciado que no me escuche cuando le cuento mis problemas. Así que habla con ella.

Y como siempre, House abandonó la sala diciendo la última palabra, y dejando a Wilson pensativo.

Foreman: House… ¡House!

El nefrólogo hizo como si no hubiese oído nada y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, pero Foreman fue más rápido que él y le alcanzó justo antes de que se cerrasen las puertas.

House: ¿Qué quieres?

Foreman: Te estaba llamando. ¿No me habías oído?

House: No. ¿Qué quieres?

Foreman: El escáner ha dado negativo.

House: Eso ya lo sabía, ¿la resonancia?

Foreman: Negativa.

House: ¿Y para qué me vienes a decir eso?

Foreman: Porque el paciente ha dado positivo para intoxicación por plomo.

House: Bien por ti.

Foreman: Y hierro.

House: ¿Cómo?

Foreman abrió el historial del paciente y lo leyó.

Foreman: …y cobre y oro.

House: ¿Perdón?

El neurólogo cerró el historial de golpe a la vez que ambos salían del ascensor.

Foreman: Que el paciente dio positivo en intoxicación por hierro, plomo, cobre y oro. … ¿Adónde vamos?

House: O sea que alguien le ha estado suministrando un cóctel de la muerte. Eliminadle las sustancias del cuerpo y a casita.

Foreman: ¿Cómo sabemos quién se lo está suministrando?

House: Eso es trabajo de la poli, a nosotros no nos concierne.

Foreman: ¿Dónde vamos?

House: Tú a hablar con el paciente, yo a hablar con Cuddy.

Foreman se dio media vuelta y volvió al ascensor. Pero House no se movió del sitio, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco o acababa de ver a Cameron y Watling entrando en el vestíbulo riéndose?

Capítulo 7: Hermanos de Sangre.

Se acercó hacia la puerta dando zancadas y a pocos metros del abogado tiró el bastón, se abalanzó sobre él, y le pegó un puñetazo.

House: ¿¡Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo toda la noche con MI novia!?

Cameron: ¡House por Dios!

Watling cayó al suelo con la nariz sangrando.

Zac: ¿Pero qué me estás contando?

House: Ya te enseñaré yo a respetar las cosas de los demás.

House cogió a Zac del cuello de la Camisa para levantarlo del suelo y rematarlo, pero Cameron hizo que lo soltase.

Cameron: ¡¡Greg!! Primero: yo no soy nada tuyo. Y segundo: nosotros no pasamos la noche juntos.

House: ¿Entonces se puede saber por qué cuando me levanto no te veo y luego apareces aquí una hora después riéndote con tu amiguito el picapleitos?

Cuddy: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Con tanto lío nadie se había percatado de que la directora del hospital se había acercado al tumulto.

Watling: Este loco, que se ha acercado a lo Fernando Alonso y creyó que podía ser divertido darme una ostia.

Cuddy: ¡House! ¿Qué has hecho?

House: ¡Si este desgraciado no se estuviese tirando a mi novia…!

Zac: ¿Pero qué dice, hombre de Dios?

Cuddy soltó un largo suspiro.

Cuddy: Los tres a mi despacho.

Cuddy llevó a Watling y a House hacia su despacho como lo haría un policía con dos criminales. Cuando llegaron, ella se sentó delante de su escritorio dejando a los dos empleados de pie frente a ella.

Cuddy: ¿Qué diablos os pasa a los dos?

House: ¡Pues que aquí mi amigo Shark se dedica a tirarse a las mujeres de los demás!

Zac: ¿Pero qué dices, anormal? ¡Yo no me he tirado a nadie!

Cuddy: Vamos a ver, lo que yo vi fue a House correr hacia ti y pegarte un puñetazo.

House abrió la boca para explicarse, pero su jefa le cortó enseguida.

Cuddy: No me importa por qué, no me importa si Watling se tiró a Cameron, a Foreman, o a toda la plantilla.

Lisa señaló al nefrólogo bruscamente con el dedo índice.

Cuddy: Tú vas a pasarte toda la semana en las consultas y no te voy a dejar salir ni para mear.

La directora miró seriamente al abogado.

Cuddy: Y tú vas a ir a hablar con... Ryan Saddler, paciente del doctor House. House le dio un bastonazo en el estómago así que vas a tener que ir a hablar con el y luego con House para aclarar las cosas. Si puedes evitar que nos demanden mucho mejor.

Cuddy hizo una pausa que los dos aprovecharon para mirarse con reproche y odio.

Cuddy: Ahora os quiero a los dos fuera de mi despacho.

No había pasado ni un minuto entre la salida del médico y el abogado cuando el oncólogo James Wilson entró sigilosamente al despacho de su jefa. Ella tardó varios segundos en percatarse de que él estaba allí, y cuando lo hizo le dio tal susto que casi salta de la silla.

Cuddy: ¡James!

Cuddy se levantó rápidamente y se puso de pie justo en frente del oncólogo.

Wilson: ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Cuddy: Ehh… No.

Wilson: Bien. Yo tampoco.

Cuddy: ¡Espera! Lo siento.

Wilson esperaba algo más.

Cuddy: Fue la tensión del momento.

Wilson: ¡JA! ¿La tensión del momento? ¡Por favor! Sé muy bien lo que quisiste decir y te expresaste perfectamente, lo único que quiero es una disculpa un poquito más elaborada.

Cuddy: Dime, James, ¿para qué has venido?

El oncólogo no respondió.

Cuddy: ¿Para gritarme? ¿Para humillarme? ¿Para echarme en cara algo? Mira, si quieres que hablemos y resolvamos esto como personas adultas por mí perfecto, pero si vas a venir aquí a insultarme y a decir tonterías prefiero que te vayas.

Wilson: ¿Por qué besaste a House?

Cuddy: ¿¡Te lo ha contado!?

Wilson: Es mi amigo.

Cuddy rodó los ojos.

Cuddy: Por supuesto…… Yo… no lo sé. No sé por qué le besé, no sé por qué te dije aquellas cosas ni sé por qué tenemos que estar tan enfadados. Ni siquiera sé por qué sentimos la obligación de evitarnos cada día. Solo sé que te quiero.

Wilson: Yo también. Mucho. ¿Pero cómo puedo saber que tú no confundes tus sentimientos exactamente igual que pasó cuando besaste a House?

Cuddy: Porque a ti te he besado, te he amado, y te he dado cariño durante mucho tiempo. Y porque aunque suene cursi no voy a parar de insistir hasta que me perdones.

Wilson: Te perdono. Y te creo… Y te quiero.

Cuddy: No me importa si volvemos. Lo único que quiero es que nos llevemos bien. Por favor.

James extendió un brazo en señal de querer darle la mano a Lisa, y ella se la estrechó.

Wilson: ¿Amigos?

Cuddy: Amigos.


End file.
